


Luna's Pumpkin Pasties (A Hogwarts WG)

by youngaerg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: Harry is rather interested in Luna's new fondness for pumpkin pasties and the effects it's having on her, and it draws them closer together in surprising ways.  A bit of realistic weight gain, a bit of romance.





	1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was emptying out, and Harry was eagerly awaiting Luna's arrival. He was rather interested in a new habit of hers. Ever since the Quibbler had posted a new series of articles about how certain types of candy were beneficial to your health, Luna's body was beginning to show some noticeable changes. Harry was now trying particularly hard to befriend Luna, as he wanted to be as close to her as possible if she continued this new dietary trend. He had always fancied Luna a little bit, even when she was skinny as a pole, but now that the unthinkable was happening—his favorite secret crush unknowingly indulging his favorite fetish—he wanted to be in the best possible position to see (and hopefully talk about) her accidental gluttony.

That's why Harry was still waiting for her in the Great Hall after Ron and Hermione had left—he often sat down for an after-meal talk with Luna. While he did enjoy their newly closer relationship, she did not realize it was also partly because he wanted to monitor her gain.

Finally, Luna came strolling over, smiling her signature quirky smile. Flowing black robes made it impossible for anyone to notice any change in her weight, until she came and sat down next to Harry. As her robes parted to reveal her white shirt and tie, Harry looked down eagerly and was not disappointed - a noticeable bulge was pressing on her tightly buttoned shirt, slightly overflowing her black skirt. Both her stomach and her breasts were noticeably pressing against the fabric that was clearly now a size too small. For someone who had been skinny as long as Luna, this new belly—even if it was small—was quite a change. She clearly hadn't gotten any new clothing yet, nor did she even realize she should, thought Harry.

"Hi Harry!" said Luna cheerfully, oblivious to Harry's stares.

"H-hi Luna!" said Harry, wrenching his eyes away. "How's it going?"

"Very well!" replied Luna, "My classes have all been quite easy today, and I've been feeling wonderful. I think it's these pumpkin pasties," she said, motioning to a bag of candies she'd brought with her. Harry thought he noticed her midsection moving around a little more than usual as she gestured enthusiastically. "They're supposed to be very good for you, you know."

"I've heard," said Harry, pretending to only be vaguely interested.

"They really are delicious," continued Luna, "much more delicious than most of the other diet fads I've seen in the Quibbler." 

_Not too sure I would call this a diet,_ thought Harry, wishing he could see more of the belly that was clearly not happy being restrained behind Luna's clean white shirt.

"So, have you been loading up on them?" asked Harry, hoping the question wasn't too obvious.

"Indeed," said Luna, "I think it's been clearing my head."

 _And expanding your stomach,_ thought Harry, stealing another glance down at her shirt.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. At some point in the conversation, Luna's shirt had become untucked and was showing a thin sliver of deliciously soft belly sitting atop her skirt. He couldn't see too much, but it was clear that the candy was beginning to take a toll on her waistline. Her formerly slim midsection was now beginning to form a soft, smooth roll of chub that peeked out seductively over her now-tight skirt.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry, hastily going in for another bite of his now-cold meal to diffuse the tension. Thank god Luna was so oblivious. He looked back at her as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice, and just then he had an idea.

As she took a sip, Harry made a sudden motion. "Oh, Luna!" he interjected, "I think you dripped some pumpkin juice, just- just there," he motioned to the shirt tightly drawn over her stomach.

"Where?" said Luna, confused, searching for the supposed dribble and rummaging about with her shirt, taunting Harry with even more delightful peeks of chubby, pale belly, her navel and the surrounding soft fat visible for one beautifully brief moment. "Oh, silly me, my robes have come untucked again," she sighed.

Damn, thought Harry, who was hoping she wouldn't notice. "Oh—those stupid robes!" he improvised quickly. "Always coming untucked."

"Dear me, these don't seem to be fitting very well at all," she said, half to herself, as she struggled to tuck her shirt back into her tight black skirt. "Perhaps it's something to do with these pasties," she trailed off, absentmindedly laying a hand on her bloated stomach, now once again covered by the tight white shirt. Harry hoped she hadn't made the connection. But she looked up suddenly at Harry with her beautiful sparkling silvery eyes, and continued, "But I don't think so. I don't think I've gained any weight, anyway. Did you know, Hermione tried to tell me this morning that I was getting a 'beer belly'?"

She laughed, and Harry quickly let out a forced laugh in unison. "That's ridiculous," he assured her, despite that fact that her hand was resting on the evidence at this very moment.

"But I don't think pumpkin pasties would do that," continued Luna quizzically. "No, I think it's just these robes, they're always changing and shrinking... Probably the nargles," she continued assuring herself. "Oh well... Merlin's beard, I'm going to be late for Potions! I'd better be going."

"See you later!" exclaimed Harry, who'd hardly gotten a word in edgewise as Luna had explained away the results of her newfound candy addiction. "You know..." he interjected, surprising Luna, "I really do enjoy spending this time with you." It was true—although this had started out as just a clever way to keep an eye on the body of his secret crush, he had to admit, he might be starting to fall for her.

"As have I," replied Luna, "I can talk to you about things that would make most people think I'm crazy," she said, her emotional sincerity only interrupted by a stifled burp that seemed to surprise her, causing her to place her hands on her stomach again and blush. "See you tomorrow then! Bye Harry!" she chimed, lifting her books with a jerk that once again untucked her shirt.

The bottom of a small but fairly obvious belly protruded from her robes by a few inches as she turned to leave, Luna oblivious to it as always. Harry watched her leave for a few seconds, savoring the brief sight of Luna's gluttony before getting up. 

_Damn, even her ass looks a bit fuller than usual. I need to see more of her._

"Luna!" he shouted after her, just before she reached the doorway.

"Yes Harry Potter?" she said, using his full name in that typical, quizzical Luna way, her silvery eyes smiling back at him.

"I was just wondering if—if you'd like to go to the ball with me." He was amazed at his own confidence, but also thankful the Great Hall was mostly empty by this point.

"It would be my pleasure," replied Luna, who then smiled even wider, adjusted her shirt to cover her stomach again, and turned around with a dainty swoosh.

Harry couldn't tell whether he was more excited to finally be going to the ball with his crush, or to have the promise of seeing Luna's hopefully-chubbier figure up close again in a few weeks. Either way, he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about Luna's dress for the upcoming ball brings them even closer.

"Hello again Harry!" 

"Hi Luna!" replied Harry, his heart racing as Luna strode confidently over to Harry's seat in the now-emptying Great Hall. "Excited for the ball?"

"Very much so!" said Luna, taking the seat beside Harry. Unable to stop himself from glancing down to her stomach, as he usually did around this point to see if he thought she'd gained any more weight, he was disappointed to see a large leather bag of books on her lap, blocking his view. While Harry was filled with joy at the sight of her beautiful face, it didn't tell him a thing about the rest of her... He knew the pumpkin pasties tended to go straight to her midsection.

"In fact," continued Luna, "that's one thing I wanted to show you today!"

Harry looked a bit confused as Luna rustled around in the bag on her lap, before pulling out a single sheet of paper. "Look!" she said excitedly, spreading it out on the table.

Now he was interested. A moving photograph of Luna swayed from side to side, dressed in a beautiful flowing silver dress. This must be what she's wearing to the ball, thought Harry as he took in the photo in front of him. Hogwarts robes clearly did a very good job of concealing people's figures, because Harry had never realized just how attractive Luna was. Sure, she was clearly a good-looking girl, and he'd even steal a glance or two from time to time, back when they were more distant friends. But in this photograph, Harry's eyes lingered on the perky pair of breasts and very cute round ass that could clearly be made out through the dress's sparkling curves. Even this slimmer version of Luna was incredibly attractive. _And god only knows what that dress looks like on her after all these pumpkin pasties,_ thought Harry.

This thought hit him with both excitement and trepidation—the Luna in this photograph was significantly thinner than the Luna sitting next to him. Clearly the photo had been taken a month or two ago, before she'd stumbled upon the Quibbler's pumpkin pasty article. He doubted she'd thought of that. As clever as Luna was, Harry suspected her dreamy head-in-the-clouds personality meant her changing figure would not be on her mind until the last second.

"I know some wizards prefer to keep the dress a secret until the night of the ball," chimed Luna, breaking the awkwardly long silence, "but I think that's a rather silly tradition, don't you?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Harry answered truthfully, "You look... absolutely gorgeous."

Luna cracked a hint of a smile at this unusual forwardness from her new best friend.

"...I mean, it compliments your body so well!" said Harry quickly, trying and failing to diffuse the awkwardness, inwardly wincing.

"Thank you Harry," replied Luna, "I appreciate your honesty. Not many people have ever said those things about me."

"But..." Harry gulped, convincing himself to be honest, "...you're so beautiful. And you have a great body for it. Of course you're going to look good in it!" 

"People keep telling me I should make sure I still fit into that dress," said Luna nonchalantly, putting another pumpkin pasty in her mouth, "but I think they're making a big deal out of nothing. People usually do."

"Of course," said Harry, watching her munch away on the delicious treat. "I mean, why wouldn't you fit into it?"

"It's possible all this candy might've affected my figure a little," said Luna hesitantly, "but I don't think it would do that. The Quibbler didn't mention anything about that."

"Well..." said Harry, taking a gamble, "...let me have a look! I'm sure you still look the same," he added hastily.

"Of course! Anything for Harry Potter," she laughed, and moved her bookbag. "You must tell me if I've changed too much," she added, and gently lifted up her shirt, just a bit, and what Harry saw almost made his jaw drop.

A beautiful, pale roll of flab spilled out over Luna's now-incredibly-tight skirt. Her beautifully smooth white skin bulged several inches over her waistband now, her navel now squished into a flatter shape as the pounds had piled on. Her stomach had graduated from "starter belly" to a pretty significant gut, even just in the week since he'd last seen her. Harry guessed this formerly 100-pound petite girl must now be at least 140 pounds, maybe even verging on 150.

"Well?"

Harry realized he'd been silent for a while. "Oh—it's—you're—it's nothing noticeable, at all, really!" he sputtered, as she struggled to re-tuck her shirt.

"I thought so too," she agreed in her calm, oblivious manner, "but I don't pay much attention to my body. I don't wear dresses much, so it keeps slipping my mind to ask you."

"Oh Luna, you have nothing to worry about, you look great," said Harry assuringly, and he meant it.

Luna's sliver of a sly smile grew again as the words came out of Harry's mouth.

"Although..." she said, looking at Harry with a glint in her silvery blue eyes, "I rather think my breasts have gotten a bit larger." She cupped her hands around her breasts as she said this, and although the robes obscured them fairly well, Harry was certain she was right.

"I would hope—I mean, I would certainly think—i mean—"

"Do you like me, Harry Potter?" she crooned, taking Harry quite by surprise.

"Of course I like you! I mean, you've always been my friend, and—"

"No, I mean, do you like me?" she asked, not in an accusing way, but with a charming grin on her face. "You seemed quite flustered when discussing my breasts, and your eyes keep darting from one of my eyes to the other, which is a common sign of love or infatuation," she said, smiling at Harry.

"I—I think I do," admitted Harry, once again feeling glad that the Great Hall had emptied out.

Luna leaned in closer to him. "I like you too, Harry," she said, and gently kissed his forehead, leaving Harry in mesmerized silence—not only because his crush had just admitted to crushing back, but also because he'd noticed her chubby midsection straining impossibly tight against her shirt when she leaned over.

"I have to go now," said Luna matter-of-factly, as if nothing had happened, and stood up to leave. "Next time you see me I'll be in that dress!" she crooned, and winked at Harry, who was still dazed by his luck. "Bye!" he managed to blurt out, trying not to think too hard about Luna's expanding body testing the limits of that silver dress, "See you there!"

As Luna struggled to lift her heavy book bag over her shoulder, Harry found himself once again at eye level with the soft gut that was now slightly visible through gaps between the buttons on Luna's shirt. Even in her school robes, it was getting difficult to hide the twin bulges of her growing bust and her bloated stomach.

Harry was left staring after her as she walked elegantly away—and was she moving her ass a little more than normal with this walk? Luna was turning out to be more of a sexy little thing than Harry could have expected. He couldn't wait to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Did I get anything wrong? Feel free to leave comments and/or requests!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the ball, but Luna's got a problem that might make them miss it altogether.

Harry glanced anxiously over at the clock in his dormitory again. Luna definitely should have been here by now. This was the time they had agreed upon, right? Had he missed something? Had he remembered the time wrong? Could Luna have cold feet about taking him to the dance?

Just as Harry was about to get himself all worked up, he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the room. He turned around.

There was Luna... in the same white button-up shirt and black skirt she usually wore with her Hogwarts robes... Not in the beautiful silvery dress he'd seen in the photograph. Something was wrong.

"Hi Harry," she said, her usual curious smile missing from her face.

"Hi Luna," said Harry, frowning in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Harry... I have something rather embarrassing to ask you," she said, her usually ghost-white cheeks flushing with color, her usually dazzlingly sparkly eyes looking worried.

"What is it Luna? Is everything okay?"

"Could you come down to my dormitory?" she asked politely.

"Down to—your dormitory? The Ravenclaw dormitory, across the castle...?"

Luna nodded.

"...the _girl's_ dormitory?" finished Harry. A sliver of a smile brightened Luna's worried face for a brief moment.

"Come on Harry," said Luna, taking him by the arm and whisking the couple quickly into the hallway, where they power-walked in the direction of Ravenclaw.

"I think we're going to miss the dance," said Harry helplessly, trying to keep up with Luna's brisk pace.

"Everyone's already at the dance," said Luna as they reached the stairs up to Ravenclaw tower. "Maybe we can make it later."

Harry was going to reply, but was suddenly distracted by the view in front of him: Luna's tight white shirt was beginning to ride up on her hips as she climbed the steps, revealing a tantalizing spare tire of soft white flesh spilling over the edges of her skirt and jiggling slightly with each labored step. Although her ass was concealed by the ruffled black skirt, he was more than happy to catch this delicious glimpse of her ever-fattening midriff. Harry was also beginning to realize unusually out-of-breath Luna was as they climbed—her usual determined pace had slowed considerably after only one flight of stairs, and her breathing had become heavy. By the top of the stairs her steps were slow and deliberate, each one jiggling her love handles more as she exhaustedly stomped up to the top. This was very unlike the Luna he used to know.

Eventually, Harry and Luna entered the common room, walked quietly into the dormitories, and sat down on her bed. Luna's face was red, and the roll of chub visible between her shirt and skirt was rising and falling rapidly with her breath.

Harry's anxiety about missing the dance was eased by the excitement he felt, just being in Luna's room. It was silly, but it felt strangely intimate to be here with her, in the girl's dormitory of another house, sitting on the bed that she'd made, with her blankets. Jeez, maybe he really was in love.

"So..." began Harry, trying to look the worried Luna in the eye rather than admiring the fat spilling from her clothes, "...Why are we here?"

Luna blushed even more. "I... I can't get my dress on," said Luna.

Harry's anxiety instantly evaporated away into two things: silliness that her problem was so simple, and excitement that his fantasy was finally happening. This was the moment Harry had been waiting for since he first asked Luna to the ball. He almost felt a little bad for letting her do this to herself without warning her. But, he reminded himself, she did do this completely of her own accord.

"You... what?" he said, even though he knew full well what she'd said.

She stood up, and anxiously began explaining. "I don't know if the dress shrunk, or if it's the weather, or something in the air..." She must have seen the skeptical look on Harry's face, because then she looked down abashedly and continued. "I suppose it could be all the pumpkin pasties I've been eating lately... I have been really wolfing them down lately, in preparation for this dance, to make sure I'm feeling alert and clear-headed," she continued, placing a hand on her stomach. "They've been making fun of me for how much I've been eating lately, but I didn't realize..." Luna's hand was absentmindedly fiddling with her shirt as she talked, accidentally revealing a bulge of stomach fat that was somehow even flabbier than the last time Harry had seen it. Harry was amazed at how right it looked on her, how smooth and pale and beautiful it was, even when packed with more tasty treats than it could handle.

"Luna, Luna, you look fine!" assured Harry. "Really, you look gorgeous, and—" Harry decided to slip a little lie in—"you really don't look much bigger at all! We'll get you into that dress no problem."

"We?" asked Luna cautiously, looking at Harry, who realized what he'd just said out loud.

"Well," said Harry, checking to make sure nobody else was around, "if that's okay with you."

Luna frowned, but then sighed. "Okay. Promise you won't make fun?"

"Promise," said Harry.

"Okay... Here goes..." Luna began unbuttoning and removing the shirt that had been constraining her newly softened figure. Button by button, her beautifully curvy body became visible. The stomach that now protruded significantly past her skirt, the hips that had blossomed into deliciously soft love handles... And then something Harry hadn't gotten to see until now, a very full pair of breasts, pressed together into right cleavage and threatening to explode out of what must have been a B or C cup bra.

Luna watched as Harry's face became as flushed as hers had been coming up the stairs, and began pulling down her skirt. A silky, icy blue thong became visible, and then as she turned around, the most perfect ass Harry had ever seen—clearly affected by the extra pounds, very full and slightly dimpled towards the bottom, but still very round and shapely.

Luna looked back over her shoulder at the transfixed wizard. "Oh, Harry... you're... you're..."

Harry realized far too late that he was displaying a very visible reaction to this impromptu show. "I'm sorry Luna—I just—"

"I've never seen that reaction in person before," crooned Luna calmly as she stepped out of the skirt. "Curious... You're really attracted to... this?" Luna gestured down to her body, a quite bloated but still sexy version of the Luna that Harry had known for so long.

"God yes," said Harry, "I was attracted to you before this—but now..."

"But you like this even more?" asked Luna, her typically calm, innocent lilting voice finally taking on a hint of teasing. "How very unusual..." She put a finger between her thong and her soft hip, and smiled at Harry with her dazzling silvery eyes. "Luckily, I like the unusual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Did I get something wrong? Feel free to leave comments and/or requests!


End file.
